Rebound
by ThatsSmashing
Summary: "So there's another one. Well, she'll undoubtedly be as dyfunctional as the rest of them." - The Avengers get a new recruit. Can she help when an evil/crazy sorceress wants revenge? OC
1. Chapter 1 Initiative

Hi, welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel (or Google). If I did, Coulson would be alive.

Oh yeah, about that… Let's pretend Coulson _is _alive. He was… saved in time by the medics. 'Kay? Good.

_They have many names for me. Friends call me J, though my real name is Jezibelle Law. I prefer J, personally. But others call me 'Aether' (which is quite nice I guess), some even call me 'Oxygena, The Air Queen', which is stupid, because one, Oxygena isn't my name (not even close), and two, I am most definitely not an 'Air Queen'. More like air's worst enemy. Besides, I like to call myself 'Aether, Air Enchantress', but only when referring to myself as the super-heroine people claimed I was._

_Anyway, my story begins from when I was contacted by a mysterious American organisation called SHEILD. What they shielded, I'll never know. One day, I was busy at the hospital, providing endless amounts of air for oxygen-starved patients, when my phone rang. For me, it's a rare occurrence. You wouldn't think so if you knew how many people I helped everyday, but I only give my personal phone number to very few people. The caller-id was unknown; I wondered who'd given them my contact details. Nevertheless, I answered._

"Hello, J speaking."

"Good morning Jezibelle, this is Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD. We would like to invite you here for a meeting."

"Right, firstly, call me J, not that hideous name, second, its afternoon here in England. And third, sure, I'll meet with you, Phil Coulson of SHIELD. Got a time in mind?"

"How does 3pm sound?"

I glance at the clock on the wall, telling the time is 4pm.

"And I'm guessing that's 3pm American time? 'Coz if not, you're an hour late."

"Indeed, Miss J. It's at Stark Tower, Manhattan. Could you find your way?"

"I'm sure Google knows where that is. See you then, Mr Coulson." I hung up, a little startled, but ready for the journey.

Excusing myself from the hospital work, I exit the building, and like I know how, fly home. It's a matter of concentrating the air beneath you and pushing it out to accelerate. Simple, really.

Once home, I grab my tablet PC and flick to the internet, searching Stark Tower. My home isn't very home-like, just apartment 232b, Block 5. On the device in my hand, the results surprise me. Somewhere, somehow, I've heard of Stark, and its association with SHIELD rings a bell too… Whilst thinking, I pull on my jacket and am out the door before you can say the alphabet.

For this journey, I have to fly high. America has only had the pleasure of hosting me a few times, but I know the route by now, especially after the accident. An hour passes, and I'm finally over the Atlantic, with all of North America laid out underneath me. If memory serves correctly, Manhattan is in New York, which is on the east coast. Descending helps me focus in on the location, so I freefall for a couple minutes, and stop when I'm over the general area of New York.

I have to steady myself a little though, because for a second, I though I saw another flier. With Manhattan in sight, I swoop down, ready to land. But the same thing as before catches my eye: someone else is flying. It's annoying me now, so I stop briefly and spin around. There it is, hovering in the air, around a big skyscraper. Locking in on the airborne figure, I soar over to it. As I come closer, I see it is a red robot man. How strange. Nothing unusual though, I'm sure, for New York. It now seems to have spotted me, so I shoot over quickly now.

"So, you come here often?" I ask it, confusion riddled in my tone.

"You're not the only one who can fly y'know. Jezibelle?" It replied. A male voice, but muffled by the mask.

"How do you know my name? And don't call me it, either, I hate that."

"Oh, I know. I'm Stark, Tony Stark. Otherwise known as Iron Man."

"Tony Stark, as in the Tower? An Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD asked me to a meeting there."

"In that case, you're early. It's only 1pm. Follow me." The red metal man flies off toward the skyscraper. Well, okay then, seeing as I have nothing better to do. He lands on a special platform, and as he walks down it, the metal suit is taken apart by some robotic arms, revealing a short but stocky man with messy black hair. My landing isn't nearly as stylish, as my heels aren't the best thing to have worn here.

I stumble into the room after him, and find a couple more people in the room. One man is in a suit, nervously clutching his drink and talking to the other man, who is wearing a black trench-coat and an eye-patch. Okay then.

"Sorry I'm early, but hey, I'm here. Which one of you is Phil Coulson?" I announce, making the two men turn their heads to me.

"Ah, J, it's good to meet you. I'm Phil, agent of SHIELD. This is Nick Fury, director." He says, standing and coming over to me, shaking my hand. I notice how he is taken aback a little when he sees that I stand at least four inches taller than him. Six feet two, what can I say? The other man stands up, so I go over to say hi.

"Hello, Nick Fury, director." I say cheerfully. "Who's this guy, by the way?" I ask, gesturing to the man who was previously a robot.

"This is Tony Stark, owner of Stark Tower. He has allowed us to use his place for the meeting, as well as being a part of it," says Nick Fury, returning to his seat.

"But I already told you that, didn't I, J?" Robot-guy makes himself a drink, obviously directing the statement to the others. Tony was about his wits, I could tell. But I am a force to be reckoned with. Though I find it quite funny when he briefly tip-toes, lifting his head before frowning to himself. _Someone_ doesn't want to be the shortest here.

"Well, Mr Stark, it's hard to take you seriously when you're in a red robot suit." I counter, taking a seat next to Phil. "So, who else are we expecting?"

"A few more, actually, five more will be here soon. Natasha and Clint, we're expecting early, and the others are more… unpredictable. There's Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Thor." Coulson explains.

Finding it hard to suppress a giggle, I have to ask: "Who names their kid Thor?"

"Apparently, Odin, King of Gods."

"Oh. So, this is Thor, as in, Norse god of thunder?"

"Yes."

"Would you like a drink?" Tony calls over.

"Please." I call back. He brings over a drink for me and him, mumbling something about the British being so polite. "Thank you," I say sweetly when he hands it to me and sits down. He just beams at the SHIELD guys, and then at me.

"So, J, how do _you _fly?"

"I believe they call me an 'Air Enchantress'."

"What does one of those do?" Tony asks me enthusiastically. For a moment I'm convinced he's mocking me.

"It can control the air. Change it and stuff, and to extreme levels. It's rather a bit of fun." I smile. "But it is rather dangerous too. I accidently killed a pigeon once."

"Well I'd better not get on your bad side, eh?" Tony laughs sarcastically, slowly putting his drink down.

"Oh, I'd never use my power to kill a person."

"Right, well… good. So you have powerful strengths. What about weaknesses?" Fury asks. Strange thing to ask, but he seems serious, so I tell him.

"Two or three things mainly. My power depends a lot on the laws of physics, so anything like magic can seriously corrupt me. Believe me, I've been there. And my vision is rubbish because I can kind of 'see' air. Oh, and because I'm no physical wonder, I rely on sharp reflexes, which I am currently working on at the moment."

"Okay, that's good, we can work with that. We'll need someone to cover you in case of an unexpected attack. We can pair you up or something. That should work." Fury says matter-of-factly. Now I'm completely confused.

"Wait, what? No-one's here to attack me, right? I help people; I'm a healer, not a fighter."

Tony and Nick both look at Coulson with dagger eyes. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Fury asks through his teeth.

"Well, it wasn't in the notes to say so!" He says defensively. Fury face-palms and takes a sip of his drink in exasperation. Tony runs a hand though his hair. I am also getting a little irritated.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Its fine, J, it's just that Phil here forgot to tell you _why_ he invited you." Tony sighs, rolling his eyes at the SHIELD agent.

"Well why?" I demand. Maybe it was partly my fault, he probably wasn't sure if I'd accept his invitation for a meeting with a mysterious spy organization in a foreign country without hesitation. Hmm, maybe I should get out while I still can. Despite my instant enthusiasm (and stupidity) on the phone, I didn't sign up for a battle, or any kind of violence. I'd automatically assumed a healing mission, or something involving flight, like always. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Or something, I never really understood that expression.

"Miss J, would you like to become a member of the Avengers Initiative?" Fury says. He was a very to-the-point man, no small talk or random comments.

Whereas all I can think to say is, "Who what now?"

"We're a group of 'special' people who fight 'special' bad guys." Tony explains, finishing his drink.

As I take it in, the three wait intently for my reaction. "So... beat up evil guys, help good people. And, I've been chosen because I'm known for my ability, not for my _nonexistent_ fighting skills."

The two guys from SHIELD look at each other, whilst Tony just stares into his empty glass. A moment passes before Fury turns to look at me.

"Have you ever tried, J?"

Tadaa! Well, here's my first fic. Love it? Hate it? Feeling random? Well in that case, review! Please?

ThatsSmashing

"_Initiative is doing the right thing without being told."_


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Except when battling my sister with wits.**

"_Have you ever tried, J?"_

Hmm, I don't think I have. They shouldn't assume I can, even though I just poured out the weaknesses I'd have if it ever came to a fight. Though when was saying them, I was thinking more about general faults, rather than how I might be targeted by enemies.

Before I can answer, Fury accepts my silence as a no. "Well, we have two master assassins, a superhuman war captain, a man made of iron, the real god of thunder and a giant green smashing dude who could probably teach you how."

Stark smiles smugly, Coulson looks at me questioningly and Fury's previously stoic expression slowly forms into a smile much like Tony's. Well, I'm guessing those are the 'special' people known as the Avengers. Who would I be? An air enchantress is my title, I suppose. Wow, this could be fun. Like a super exclusive club in which we defend the people and then have a laugh about it later. I could tell a smile was creeping across my lips when Tony fist-bumps Phil, whose face seems so relieved.

"…Okay. I'll be a part of your 'super club'."

The next hour is spent getting to know one another - mostly me and Tony, as we'll be working together closely for a while. Fury says he won't get down to business just yet, because he doesn't want to have to explain it twice to the others. Apparently, they've already done this kind of thing once before. But this time, it's a new threat. That's all he said on it, the rest of the hour is used to get me mentally prepared, not only for a fight, but also for the personalities that I've yet to meet.

Stark's a nice guy; he's witty, egotistical, and a genius billionaire. I also like Coulson; he's funny, despite himself. My new boss Fury didn't say much, but I gathered that he is quite an intelligent man who is good at giving orders. When he says something, it's probably worth listening to.

1pm drew closer and closer. It was just 5 minutes away, before a man turned up in the lift. This guy's shorter, I think, than Tony, has ashy brown hair and a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

Phil, Fury and Stark both stand, with Agent Coulson being the first to go over and greet him.

"Agent Barton, so glad you could make it." He smiles warmly. They walk to the sofa area, when I stand up too.

"Where's Natasha? Wasn't she supposed to be coming along with you?" Fury asks, not bothering to say hello.

"She has had some… unfinished business to attend to in Russia, though she may rejoin us later." He says, before turning to me, and tilting his head up. "Well hi. You must be…"

"They call me J. You are?"

"Clint Barton. They call me 'Hawkeye'."

"In that case, it's nice to meet you Clint!"

We exchange friendly smiles, before him and Tony swap hearty greetings. But before we can settle, there is another man in the lift. Cautiously stepping out, he sets down his briefcase and beams at us all.

"Hey, Banner!" Tony calls, going over to say hello. "Welcome to Stark Tower!"

"It's lovely," the man says, smiling at his friend. He's about my height, with black tousled hair and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Phil turns to him as he makes his way over to us all.

"Bruce, it is good to see you," Coulson smiles, shaking his hand. Fury just nods in his direction. I, on the other hand, beam at the new arrival.

"Hello there, I'm J, the newest Avenger, I think!"

"And I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, nice to meet you." He returns my smile, but I can see in his eyes that he's slightly wary. With observation, I honestly can't tell what it is he does. Either he's the war captain, the master assassin or the green smashing thing that Fury mentioned. To be honest, he doesn't look like any. I decide to keep my mouth shut for now.

"Drinks?" Tony asks, already in the kitchen refilling his own. Clint asks for one, but Bruce declines politely. We all sit and exchange remarks between ourselves. The calmness is interrupted by a loud clash of thunder.

"The god, I'm guessing?" I ask eyes on the sky through the huge window.

Suddenly, there is a strike of lightning that hits the platform where I landed. We all flinch from the light, and when I look back to where it hit, there is a man in armour and a red cape stood there. He makes his way through the door and stands in the entrance, arms out in a friendly manner.

"Friends, it is wonderful to see you all again!" he bellows, his voice distinctly carrying my accent.

"Finally, there's someone who speaks English!" I exclaim. His head tilts in my direction. As he comes closer, I can examine him more accurately. On his face lies a smile, so there's no apparent threat. The other guys give him warm welcomes. When done greeting his old friends, he turns to me.

"You are not from around here, like I am not. You do not find my dialect strange?" His voice is softer now. Like mine, his hair is blonde and his eyes blue. Obviously, being a god, he still towers above me and his muscular definition is very pronounced, especially in the armour. Fancy.

"It seems we shall be able to understand each other after all. I am J, your new Avenger."

"And I am Thor, son of Odin, prince of Asgard."

Slightly bewildered, I stare at him and scrutinize, trying to decipher whether he's a genuine god.

"You two totally _shouldn't _be hitting it off. In the way you look, you could be brother and sister. It's creepy."

Both me and Thor turn to the speaker (who turns out to be Tony) and shoot him a glare. Though there and then, I can't help but challenge that theory. Simultaneously, Thor and I assess one another, scanning for resemblance. To be fair, I _did _notice how we had the same eyes, hair, stature and accent. Well, this wasn't fair. My glare returned to Tony, whose smile was smug.

"Who said we were 'hitting it off' anyway?" I snap.

"Don't deny it; you were staring at each other for ages." Clint adds, unhelpfully.

"Ages? Yeah right. Besides, it's not everyday you meet someone from Asgard."

"That's just your excuse to drool over him. Do you even know where Asgard is?" Tony chuckles.

"Yes, I do, actually," I lie, and turn to Thor, murmuring, "It's not in Birmingham, is it?"

The others laugh out loud; even Fury is suppressing a laugh. "No, Asgard is another realm, far away. I'm afraid I have never been to Birmingham, though I am sure it is wonderful," Thor smiles. I think he's a bit confused though.

The laughter dies down and general conversation ensues. It turns out we are just awaiting one more now, the patriotic war captain Steve Rogers who was the result of some experiment. He sounds fun.

When he does arrive, he's not how I expected at all. Rather tall, middle-aged, brown hair in an old-fashioned style, and he's a real nice guy; very robust, too. There isn't a lot of time for meet 'n' greet, because Fury now wants to get started with the meeting. Shame, really.

"Is there anywhere slightly more… formal we can hold this meeting?" asks Phil, who seems to be feeling very unimportant right now, bless him.

"Sure," Stark answers, "Everyone follow me and we'll get this party started!"

Two snazzy glass staircases later, and we're at a very posh looking room where a long black table sits as centrepiece.

"Jarvis, seat everyone, please!" Tony calls. Momentarily, I'm a bit confused, that is until a robotic voice replies. Apparently, Stark invented a computerized AI who does stuff for him. And this Jarvis computer just lit the table, which turns out to be a huge screen. Names appear by each of the seats, guiding us where we'll be sat. Wow, now this is very fancy. So I make a point of saying so.

The letter 'J' is flashing in blue pixels next to Barton and Thor. I get to sit next to Thor, and Clint, who'll be mocking me. Oh fun.

"So, Avengers, I assume you've all met J, here," Fury begins, gesturing to me. Being the boss, he's at the head of the table. "She'll be working with you instead of Natasha, it seems. However, she won't just be a replacement; because if she agrees, she can come back next time too."

I give everyone a sarcastic smile. Thanks, I'm the replacement.

"So what do you do?" Banner asks, but the answer comes from Fury.

"She's an 'air enchantress'. It's a very powerful thing. Indeed a great asset."

"Powerful, huh?" Bruce says, laughing. It's not my fault everyone depends on air; if they needed water in order to breathe _and_ remain upright, I'd be useless. Besides, what does _he _do? Is he one of the master assassins, and this Natasha woman is the green one? I'd ask him, but Fury has a tendency to talk non-stop during the little time he has our full attention.

"However, with great strength comes great weakness. She's inexperienced, her vision is impaired, her ability relies heavily on key factors, and take away her powers, and she's just an average human girl."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better about it," I mutter.

"So, what would you do if I attacked you right now?" Barton asks, showing no signs of actually attacking me, thank god.

"I could do a number of things, but if you came at me quickly, I'd bounce you back. If you rebounded, I'd wrap you in some kind of air chute." I say, imagining what that would be like.

"Would that kill me?" he asks, everyone's attention turned on me.

"No, no way. If I had to kill you I'd just suffocate you, or throw you back into the wall."

"Cool," someone mutters.

"And if we _all _came onto you at the same time, you'd…?" Steve says, intrigued.

Oh, I love this bit, my special party trick.

**Thanks for reading! Review? x**

**- ThatsSmashing**

"_**Be kind, for everyone we meet is fighting a battle."**_


	3. Chapter 3 Places

**Thank you for reviews/favourites/alerts! Much appreciated **

**Enjoy x**

_Oh, I love this bit, my special party trick._

I hold out my hand far in front of me, curl in my fingers, pushing my little finger down with my thumb and pushing up with it, ready to flick.

"You wanna see what happens when I flick this finger?" I smile. Phil, who is opposite me, flinched back, despite the fact that all I've done is a small gesture. But he's right to be scared, because last time I did this indoors, the building was no more. "How strong are these walls?" I ask Tony, glancing at him.

"Uh, it depends, what're you going to do?" He seems a little annoyed, but worried at the same time. Glancing around at everyone, I burst out laughing when I see their faces. When I've finally calmed down, I explain myself.

"Don't panic, I won't do it now. Better to save it for worst case scenarios. Seriously though, you should've seen your faces, all because I was flicking my finger. Most of you haven't _witnessed_ my ability yet, just believed the tales," I say between giggles.

Fury stares at me with his one eye, before shaking his head and continuing. Thor seems to be smiling, anyway. That, or it's trapped wind.

"We need someone to train with J. Or perhaps you could all do it in a rota, so she can get to know you as well, and you can get an idea of her skill sets, vice versa. But that can wait for later on. For now, I'll give you the input about this mission. A sorceress called 'Sigyn' wants revenge from the Loki incident last year. I've heard she has an army of enchanted Vakter, who are currently finding loopholes to Earth, scratching away at the atmosphere and travelling dark passages to get to our planet. Any questions, ask Thor. They all hail from Asgard and other planets and stuff. I've heard he knows all about that sort of thing."

When Thor speaks, his booming voice makes me jump. "It is true, though I cannot always guarantee answers. Sigyn loved Loki, and now he is gone she will not mourn, but seek vengeance. It is her 'style'."

"Just like Loki. So, what can her and these 'Vakter' do? What are they?" Steve asks. He is a logical man, which explains the whole captain thing. It would seem only right for him to lead a squadron or whatever it is they do.

"As a sorceress, I'm guessing she's a magic person like Loki was. And just a slippery I suspect." Tony adds.

"Wait, so Loki was the bad guy before, right? I wasn't here last time, I can't keep up." Fury, Stark and Rogers all look at me as if they'd forgotten I was here, and then continue discussing Loki's methods, and how they might compare to Sigyn's.

"Yes," Thor says, placing a patronizing hand on my shoulder, "Loki was my brother. He came to Earth with an alien army in search of power. We subdued him, thankfully."

"Aw, and I missed out in all the fun?"

Thor laughs, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Throughout the rest of the meeting, we discuss methods, tricks, magic and aliens. Much more interesting than my last meeting with Mister Vroom's Exhaust-Fixing Company about 'exciting' new coupons at my old job.

I learn about Loki and the adventures with him; sounds like the kind of guy who'll find your weak spot and jab a stick in it until you give up - in Clint's words, anyway.

The Vakter are a special kind of Asgardian; born to guard and be warriors, stuff like that. Apparently, this Sigyn woman has a horde under a spell that makes them follow her every command. They are trained fighters, and are technically born to do whatever the gods of Asgard ask of them. Thor describes the Vakter as 'soldiers who know none but to serve', especially under this curse.

We also get around to explaining the Tesseract, and how Thor fears that she may get a hold of it. Basically, it was described to me as a space cube wielding unlimited energy. In the hands of a hostile force, it can be used in weaponry of mass destruction. A bad thing, I presume.

"So, what do you suggest?" Banner asks, seemingly bewildered by the idea of other realms and alien magic.

"I think we need a little preparation time," begins Fury, deep in thought, "although we do not know when she'll strike first."

"Then I suggest a little vacation," Tony announces. We all give him a look of confusion as his grin grows wider. "To another planet..."

Realisation hits us all at once. Rogers, Banner and I frown in thought, considering the proposal, whereas both Coulson and Nick Fury still haven't risen from their thinking state. The resident Asgard expert opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again, thinking up a reasonable response. First to challenge him, though, is Barton.

"One problem, genius. How do we get there?"

Stark throws Thor an expectant look, hoping for an answer to the question hewas asked. Instead of a reply, he is answered with an equally expectant look from not only Thor, but the rest of us.

"You don't know, do you?" sighs Steve, conveying everyone's thoughts. He raises his hands in mock-surrender.

"Guys, it was a suggestion. I was hoping that our little alien here would know, seeing as he's managed it more than a few times already! You were planning to go back home after this, right Thor?"

The 'little alien' sat next to me ran a hand through his long hair exasperatedly.

Hearing about the almighty Tesseract and how it was now in the hands of the Asgardians, I'd presumed that was how he travelled such long distances. But the Tesseract remained over in that realm, not here. The pressurizing glare of everyone in the room (that was once on Stark) turned to Thor, who was trying his best to remain nonchalant.

"Part of the Cube's power was used to rebuild the Bifrost, but only to a certain degree. It remains under harsh security from not only Heimdall, but a powerful enchantment. I do not know if Midgardian blood can pass it."

"Well there's only one way to find out," I state quietly.

"That's the spirit!" Stark smiles, he is an innovative man, one who'd be an excellent space-mission candidate. But an annoyingly unpredictable one, too.

"Hold on," begins Fury, "we need prep time, right? A base of operations…"

"You're not holding it here, not after last time." A new voice spoke. At the door, stood a very smart-looking woman with strawberry-blonde hair tied back in a neat fashion.

"Pepper, it's good to see you!" Coulson beams. Automatically I dismiss the thought that asks what kind of a name 'Pepper' is.

"Miss Potts." Fury nods in her direction. Pepper _Potts_. Huh. Without offending anyone, I manage a greeting.

"Hi, I'm J, now working for SHIELD. You are?"

"Virginia Potts. But everyone calls me Pepper. You're a part of the Avenger's Initiative?"

Phew, at least that isn't her real name. Before I can give her an answer, Tony speaks up. "Yeah, _another _one. I know, right? This is Thor, Hawkeye, Steve A.K.A Captain America, J, and you've met Bruce, haven't you?" He says in one breath, gesturing to each one of us. She rolls her eyes before walking over to him and whispering something into his ear. As she does so, Stark's face turns into a scowl.

"She's right, anyway," Steve says, restarting the conversation, "we can't take advantage of the Tower, especially after the damage it took last year."

"But it's practically a beacon of energy, perfect for getting between here and Asgard quickly and easily," argues Banner.

"We need a replacement, then. Does anyone know of a private place where we could set up? Somewhere high up, preferably," Fury asks, looking hopefully round at everyone.

I try to think. The tallest place I can think of is where we are now. The most private place… probably my house and the apartment block. That flat was chosen especially for me because of its lack of population. It's relatively tall, but all the way in England. SHIELD could get everyone over there easily, though. Before I change my mind, I suggest it, seeing as the others have drawn blanks.

"My house?"

"Is it suitable?" asks Steve.

"A block of flats, quite tall. I chose it because barely anyone lives there."

"And the people that do?"

Hmm. Out of the 250 individual apartments, I'd guess around 100 were filled. Block 5 was separate from the other four, and the people that lived there were either elderly, alcoholic, or teenagers living alone for the first time. My room's the highest up, the others even higher being empty. Nearest occupied apartment to mine was directly below at Crazy Jean's, the local nutcase.

"Nutters, drunks, old people, that kind of thing. A whole unoccupied floor above me, too. We can train down Rusty's Field, get food from the fish and chip shop, and use the roof for travel between dimensions."

"Great. Let's go." Fury says, standing up as the others do too.

"Wait, so we're going _now_? To my house?"

"Indeed we are, J. Would you care to give us directions?"

"Uh, yes…?"

So we all get up and head to the balcony, where Coulson has called for a helicopter. Because apparently, when you're an Avenger, you must do everything in style. Bruce, Clint, Steve, Coulson and Fury climb aboard, whereas the rest of us can fly. And it's a good thing as well, because anymore passengers and the thing might break. In his iron suit, Tony uses jets from his hands/feet to propel himself upward. Thor, quite interestingly, uses a hammer like a rotor blade in order to fly. My ascent isn't nearly as exciting, but I'm faster and more agile. The three of us (I must say) are looking rather awesome in our guiding fleet to apartment 232b, Block 5. Two hours on, and we're halfway there. My journey alone would be so much quicker, but this lumbering metal machine barges so ungracefully through the sky, whereas I know the exact way to be flawlessly streamlined.

After nearly three hours, I begin to feel a bit dizzy. Stupid helicopter blades are giving me a pounding headache, too. Concentration becomes harder and my eyes start to betray me, making the world turn in strange ways. Several minutes of flickering in and out of focus pass, and everything seems to slow. Breathing gets harder, and the last thing I see is the now pulsing ocean getting closer and closer to me.

Then everything goes black.

**Heheh. Please review! Thanks :D**

**By the way, my laptop has sort of died, so there might be a little difficulty with publishing in the future. But for now, happy reading!**

**ThatsSmashing**

"_**Time is the longest distance between two places."**_


	4. Chapter 4 Experiences

**Hi again! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, and be sure to check out my one-shot 'Accomplishment', which I wrote at like, 2am one random night. :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything (except J, storyline, other stuff like that) is not mine. It's someone else's.**

_Then everything goes black._

_I'm flying. It's a hell of a lot of fun. Californian beaches are calling this summer. Destination set, all to do now is get there. The sun beats down, air around me ensuring that I don't overheat. Below, the sea is lovely and blue, with flicks of white rolling in, then disappearing. All is well. Except one thing._

_A low rumbling sound plagues my ears. Pausing briefly, I look around. The sound only gets louder, and it seems to have taken on a high-pitched buzz to accompany it. That's when I look up._

_A great white aeroplane is approaching, large and sluggish. Even so, it heads toward me, making a terrible drone. Whilst I hover in awe, it clicks in my head that if they notice me, they'll call air traffic, track me down and forbid me from flight. That's what the CTLE said, right? An idea forms in my head to keep a low profile, but it's dangerous. Swooping under the aircraft will make me completely invisible to them: I hope. _

_Before I can consider it, I'm already quite low under the aeroplane, heading for the underside. A couple of near-misses later and I am relatively safe. Luckily it seems to be heading for the USA, so I can use the slipstream for the whole way. _

_An hour passes, and a headache forms in my head. We're over America now, but my head only gets worse; I can hear the blood pumping in my temples. The land becomes blurred, and it becomes impossible to focus. Fearing of losing control whilst under an aeroplane, I scramble away. But it's no use. Everything's fading, and my vision goes black_

"Damn it," I mutter under my breath, Opening my eyes. It seems I'm in my bed. At home.

A wave of irony passes over me - I should've remembered the great accident of '09, on my way to the States, under the plane. I suppose it was slightly different this time, with the problem being a helicopter instead, but I can't help but blame myself entirely. Last time, I awoke in a CTLE base, feeling light-headed and weak. I wonder if it'll be the same this time… Propping myself up on my elbows gives me a horrific head-rush. Yeah, it'll be the same.

After a few moments of charging up strength, something else hits me – how did I get here? Surely it wasn't all a dream, though it might as well have been. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I take a deep breath and stumble out of my bedroom. Voices are the first thing I hear. Heading toward the sound, thoughts and questions run through my head. Questions I'll probably be hurling at them. I follow their chatter to the main room. Peeking my head round the corner, the Avengers are all sat casually around the room, a few of them munching on biscuits.

"What if the same thing happens here?" a voice so unmistakeably Steve says.

"Heh, she'll be ticked off alright!" Barton's voice snorts, full of digestive.

"Are you guys already talking about me?" I decide to pipe up from in the doorway. Their heads turn to me, crumby smiles lighting up their faces.

"J, you're alive!" Tony settles his bourbon on the arm of the chair, whilst Banner stands up and comes over to me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asks, placing the back of his hand to my forehead. What happened was I fell from the sky. He should've seen it or something; he was, after all, conscious at the time. _I'm_ the one who should be asking questions. A puzzled look is fixes on my face, and Fury gestures for Bruce to sit as he stands himself.

"We just need to ensure you're okay. How're you feeling?"

"Dizzy, faint and slightly sick. Oh, and I plummeted several feet from mid-air. How are you, director Fury? Comfortable in my home?"

He rolls his eyes at my sarcasm. Before he can continue, Coulson speaks up, brushing biscuit from his lap onto the floor. "We phoned the 'home' contact on your mobile, then traced it here."

Understanding crosses my face, as well as a feeling of intrusion. They just grabbed my phone from my pocket, and welcomed themselves in, no doubt using my keys, also from my jacket pocket, to get in the door. Oh, and they helped themselves to biscuits. I had a feeling I was going to have to get used that around here.

"Relax, we weren't going to steal anything," Tony notes my expression.

"Except the biscuits," I retort. Just as he's about to interject, Fury silences him with his one eye. Shooting him a glare, I take a seat on the sofa beside Thor, who beams at me.

"I saved you. As your unconscious form nearly hit the ocean, I swooped below and hauled you to safety," he declares, face full of pride.

"Thanks, buddy, I owe you one," I say, putting an arm round his shoulder and squeezing it.

"In that case," Thor continues, "can I have my debt repaid now?"

Suspiciously eyeing him, I nod, "Okay… what do you want?"

"I would like a 'custard cream'. Clint Barton says they are wonderful."

Clint, who is opposite me, sends us a cheeky smile, only for it to be returned by my cold, hard glare. As well as having the enemy to cope with, I will also have a group of poorly-mannered boys to handle. A sigh escapes my lips.

"Sure, go nuts. I can get more later," I give in to his eager grin as he gets up and heads for the kitchen.

"Now," Fury begins again, "what did _you _feel or see as it all happened?"

"To be honest, it's happened before. Except I was under an aeroplane."

"An aeroplane? Why?" Banner asks, clearly intrigued by the situation. He is a scientist, after all.

"It's a long story. Anyway, have you guys heard of CTLE? They found me and told me about what'd happened that first time. They're like my councillors, same as you guys have SHIELD," I gesture to each of the Avengers, "and it turns out that in order to fly, aeroplanes, and helicopters in this case, balance out the air around them. When I unbalance it by flying, everything goes downhill from there."

"So why didn't you warn us? Did you not remember?" Bruce asks again.

"I suppose I do try to forget that whole experience, but really I didn't think it'd be the same with a helicopter," I reason.

"Well," Coulson says, "will your powers still work?" I nod. He smiles, "Good, then we can begin training."

"Whoa, she's just woken up from, like, three hours of unconsciousness. You really want to start right now?" Stark asks, though I think it's for his benefit rather than mine. Or maybe I'm being cynical. Three hours? That's how long I've been under for?

"Wait, how long have you guys been here for? You know, in my flat?"

"I'd say it took us a while to try and figure out what to do, what with you being our guide. Then when Phil tracked down your address, we flew for about an hour," Steve explains as I nod in understanding. "Do you feel well enough to begin? We've got a little plan sorted out, so whenever you're okay, so are we."

Just as I'm about to accept, Thor bounds in with a mouthful of unfortunate custard creams. "These _are _delightful!" he mumbles through crumbs.

Rolling my eyes, I go back into my bedroom to change, not knowing what to expect from my… unusual colleagues.

A little while later when the sky has darkened slightly and we've all 'suited-up', we all (except Coulson, who is on fish-and-chip duty) gather on Rusty's field in a circle, Fury in the middle, facing me.

"Alright J," he begins, voice raised over the howling wind. Rusty's isn't known for its pleasurable atmosphere, but for the mysterious debris that people find down here with their metal-detectors. Apart from that, it's bland, the grass is slightly brown, and there's a pathetic little four-year-old birch tree right in the middle. I doubt anyone would miss it.

"You can start off fighting against whoever you'd like," Fury explains, gesturing around him. So I can choose one of these experienced superheroes to train in combat with, but which one? Thinking carefully, I'm considering each one as an opponent, but I can't honestly pick.

"Any volunteers?" I challenge, glancing around the circle. No-one responds, so I roll my eyes. Well, I've already done some pretty crazy stuff this morning, so why do not another? "Okay, then all of you at once. That includes you, Nick," I smirk. Several faces are wary and hesitant; a few are smiling, poised to strike already. A nod of my head confirms my decision, and suddenly, they're all aiming for me. Whether it be with their hammer, their arrow, their fist or their pistol.

Everyone, that is, except Banner. Usually, I'd ask him why, but in this case, I'm being targeted by some very powerful people, so I am a bit preoccupied.

Barton's arrow comes first, which I deflect with a pulse of air, sending the arrow back, jamming it into the arrow rest. Before he can load, I knock away Fury's gun, too. A roaring battle-cry which could only belong to Thor signals his attack, so I take the air away from where his feet tread, causing him to fall. Steve's charging at me, shield ready to ram into me, but I manipulate the air so his star-and-stripe protection flies from his grip, and lands behind him. Luckily for me, that thing is very aerodynamic.

Whilst in search of Stark, who seems to have disappeared, Thor catches me off guard and throws the hammer 'Mjolnir' my way. Quickly, I capture it in a bubble of air which stops it completely. I now see Tony, in the sky, flying right down toward me, fist extended. The Cap has reunited with the shield, Thor has called back his hammer and Hawkeye has dislodged the arrow from his bow. "Damn," I mutter under my breath.

Rapidly realising I've nowhere left to run, I hold out my hand far in front of me, curl in my fingers, pushing my little finger down with my thumb and pushing up with it, ready to flick. 'The Party Trick' is ready to blow. Releasing the pressure, a tsunami of airwaves flies from my hand, followed by an _extremely _loud crash. Whiteness consumes the area, and everything is blasted back.

I've just broken the sound barrier.

**Review… please? :)**

**- ThatsSmashing**

"_**Experience is the best teacher."**_


End file.
